1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a device management system for managing devices in a network.
2. Related Art
Device management systems configured to manage devices directly connected to a network in accordance with a network device management protocol such as an SNMP (Simple Network Management Protocol) have been proposed. In such a system, an application program having a management function (e.g., a SNMP manager function) of managing network devices (devices connected to the network) is used.
The SNMP is able to manage network devices directly connected to the network. However, the SNMP is not able to manage devices (local devices) connected, for example, to a personal computer (which is connected to the network) through an interface such as a USB (Universal Serial Bus) or a parallel port because the local devices are managed under control of the personal computer.
Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2000-293324 (hereafter, referred to as JP2000-293324A) discloses a device management system configured to manage a local device by implementing a dedicated program on a PC (personal computer) to which the local device is connected. The dedicated program has a function of responding to a packet under SNMP.
However, the dedicated program implemented on the PC has a relatively complicated structure. Therefore, the system disclosed in JP2000-293324A has a drawback that the development of the dedicated application program increases the cost of the system. In addition, in the system disclosed in JP2000-293324A, it is impossible to control, on a management device, local and network devices while appropriately distinguishing a local device from a network device. Further, the system is not able to support management of the case where more than one local device is connected to the PC.